Capture Me Care for Me
by Tsuki-no-oni
Summary: Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Mahiru was having the most beautiful dream that she could imagine. She was flying through the sky, wrapped tightly in Mitsuru's loving embrace, while thousands of tropical fish wove their way through a forest of trees and mountains. Unlike her real-world fear of flying, the feeling that filled her was the same sort of warm contentment that she felt while she was swimming. It was as if she couldn't see anywhere but there in her dream-world, as if the scene before her was the only that existed.

In the real world, she was tucked into the embrace that she saw in her dreams, head pressed to a toned chest and sculpted arms wrapped around her. Mahiru hadn't experienced a dream of such power since the Moon Bandits had returned the Teardrops of the Moon to the Lunar Race. Her powers and dreams had not faded, but they had not been as strong or as urgent as before.

This dream was trying to make the present last forever. Mahiru had found her demon boy, and she never wanted to leave his arms. Yet as more time passed in the dream, they began to fly faster. It seemed that Mitsuru was losing control, and that as he tried to regain it, his embrace loosened around her. Mahiru clutched at him, tried everything that she could do not to fall from that unimaginable height, but…

When you move in a dream and your body moves correspondingly in the real world, it's called a myoclonic twitch. Usually, the movement jerks you out of sleeping and leaves you startled or out of breath.

Mahiru's entire body twitched as she crashed into the ground. Her eyes snapped open, filling with tears as they met the darkness. Mitsuru, woken earlier as she spoke in her sleep, pulled her close to him and stroked her hair.

"It was only a dream, Mahiru. It's okay, I'm here,"

She cried, the sound almost pathetic in the silence of the night. Her sobs seemed to be the mewling of a kitten, cutting through their apartment with finite precision. Mitsuru doubled his efforts to calm her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I was so scared," she whispered, hiccupping as she regained control of herself. "Mitsuru…"

"Was it a premonition?" he asked, worried. He had never seen her get this worked up over one of her dreams.

"I…I don't think so. It felt like one of the old dreams, but…good lord, I hope it wasn't."

Awake for the night, he tucked her hair away from her face and sighed. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"It…you'll think it's funny," she pouted.

Mitsuru laughed. "Yeah right, girl."

Mahiru rubbed at her eyes. "Really, I'm fine. I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Mahiru…" he reached over when she tried to roll over, catching her chin and keeping her face turned towards him. "Was it me?"

She opened her beautiful eyes and gave him a look of despair. Mahiru simply nodded.

"What happened?"

"Just hold me," she begged. "Please."

It wasn't a hard request to comply with. "Mahiru, if I don't know what happened, then I can't do anything to fix it."

"We were flying," Mahiru said reluctantly. "And it was like I was underwater—no, not drowning. When I'm underwater, it's the same as when I'm sleeping. I see things. Anyway, we were flying, and I had this feeling like I never wanted it to end. And then…I don't know, we got really fast, and you…you couldn't hold on to me. I was so terrified of falling…"

"Ssh," he said, hugging her close again. "Mahiru, I would never let it happen. It was just a dream."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Just a dream."

"Let's get some sleep, then."

Mahiru nodded. Two seconds later, she was out like a light. Mitsuru carefully untangled himself from her and crossed the apartment to the phone.

"Misoka? … Yeah, it's me. … We're fine, but I think we have some problems coming up. Everything okay there? … Well, keep informing us."

The click of the phone on the wall seemed very final to Mitsuru. His eyes found Mahiru's sleeping form, and he blew out a puff of frustration at his hair. Three years had passed since the disbanding of the Moon Bandits. Even though they hadn't lost contact, Mitsuru missed the group—but he would never admit it. The peaceful times seemed to be perpetuating nicely—Shirogane hadn't begun to reveal the Lunar Race to the humans yet, but the time was supposedly coming.

Plus, the entire story of how Mahiru came to be sleeping with Mitsuru that night at all was worth a few comic books all by itself.

The affection in his eyes was crowded with worry. If the dream had been a premonition…but who could love the princess, other than him?

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

So how'd you like it? I think it merits a few reviews, at least. Going to get into some heavy subjects, but stick with me. I'm almost giddy about it myself! Woo-hoo, what's going on!

Review, please!


	2. Chap 1: Intro to the Intro

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

The Introduction to the Introduction

A/N: this is just after the series has ended, three years before the previous chapter 

Mahiru couldn't believe it.

She. Could. Not. Believe. It.

She stared at the papers, and then looked up at her aunt with a stricken expression. "But…Auntie, I'm sure that they couldn't have written this. They died when I was little—why would they do something like this?"

She shrugged. "Mahiru, the family lawyer found it. He said that, since you've been eighteen for a year now, it makes sense. Your grandmother left strict orders that upon your eighteenth birthday you were to be tied into this family line. I'm sorry, dear."

Mahiru couldn't even see the words any more. The only thing that she remembered about her grandmother was learning "_Princess, Princess_" from her while visiting in Kyoto. How could she leave orders like this for a grandchild that she hardly knew?

What would she tell Mitsuru?

The tears spilled down her cheeks unheeded, warm streams of pain flowing from her heart into the world. She couldn't tell Mitsuru…

It was just too eerie, her emotions aside. Hadn't this happened to the princess, with much more battling and much less virginity?

Mahiru would die before she was put into an arranged marriage. She would never leave her demon boy, no matter who it was that she was supposed to marry.

"Mahiru, the family lawyer is looking through candidates and records tonight. We're paying him overtime, and he'll have the results tomorrow," her aunt explained. "Honey, I know this is hard for you. But you're going to have to—"

"No, auntie!"

Her aunt frowned. "But Mahiru, what will you do? The family lawyer says that it's all legally arranged already. We just need to contact the other family. Your graduation is coming up, and you're the perfect age."

She shook her head. "You don't understand…I…I—I…"

"What? You what?"

Mahiru simply shook her head, the words caught in her throat. She couldn't voice it—she couldn't defy her aunt. The older woman was right, after all. It was legal; she could see it all…

Trapped, she turned and ran from the table. She ran out of the house, tripping down the walkway to the house and rushing down the sidewalk.

_Princess, Princess/Why do you cry?_

Tears fell from her face as if a faucet had been turned on. Fish were swimming around her head, she couldn't see straight…

Mahiru crashed into something solid and collapsed.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Mitsuru wasn't sure what to do with Mahiru. He had taken her back to his apartment and made sure that she didn't have any wounds, after her flight from her aunt's house straight into him. It was slightly unnerving that she had found him so easily, but he wasn't upset about it. Shrugging off the humans that he had been working with, he picked her up and took off for home.

She stirred on his bed, and he set a glass of water down on the nightstand. Watching as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in alarm, he smiled as her panic dissolved when she recognized him.

"Mitsuru," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Mitsuru…"

"What's going on, Mahiru?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her. "Is it something I can help with?"

"Mitsuru, I need to get away. I need to get away from my aunt and my family. I…" she sniffled, her head dropping into her hands. "I can't afford to return to them! I hate leaving so much…"

"What happened?"

Her face flew up, and she looked absolutely terrified. Mahiru looked just as horrified as she had the first time she laid eyes on him. Mitsuru cringed at the reminder and took one of her hands in his own.

"Mitsuru…the family lawyer found some papers from my grandma. She requested that last year, I marry into a bloodline that she had selected. The lawyer thought that it was due time, and they want me to choose someone after my graduation. So I need to get away—I'm not going to let it happen. But I can't say no to my auntie."

He put a damper on his own feelings for a moment and pulled her into a hug, kissing his way from her ear to her mouth and lingering in the embrace for a while. The stripes of anger had appeared on his cheeks—but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Does your aunt know where you are?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You're the only one,"

"Then we'll keep it that way. How many more days of school do you have?"

"Less than five,"

Mitsuru smiled. "Once you graduate, come to me. We'll live together,"

She wiped her face. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said happily, ruffling her hair. "I'll take care of you, okay? So stop worrying, princess."

Mahiru finally smiled. Relieved that he had managed to find a solution, Mitsuru resumed the process of covering her face in kisses. Giggling, she ran her hands through his hair and caressed his face.

"My amazing demon love," she whispered.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Mahiru ran out of the doors of her High School with reckless abandon. She had fidgeted through the entire ceremony, looking through the crowd for her family. Avoiding them cost her a bit of reputation and politeness, but she managed to pull it off.

Mitsuru was waiting across the street. Flinging her graduation cap into the air, she threw her arms around him and squeezed her eyes shut as they rose off the ground.

_Goodbye, Auntie. Goodbye, school. I'm living with the Moon from now on._

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

so…yeah. Review, once again. Tell me whatcha think. There's not much of this fanfiction out there! Woot!


	3. Chap 2: When Walls Crash Down

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Chapter Two: When Walls Crash Down

A/N—mature content this time around. Careful, lil'fanfiction readers 

Mitsuru lay awake several nights after Mahiru's mysterious dream, waiting for the sound of a key in the door. She had gone to meet up with a school friend and run a few errands for herself, and promised to be back within reasonable time. Honestly, it wasn't yet night, but that hazy between that happens just before it. At any moment, he expected her to return.

_Click_.

"I'm baaaaaccckkkk!" she sang. "Mitsu-chan, what would you like for dinner? I got ramen noodles—"

She had turned to put her grocery bags on the table, putting her back to him. Mitsuru, ignoring her new petname, slipped his arms around her waist and breathed in her hair.

"You drive me nuts, Mahiru," he muttered against the back of her neck.

A chill ran through her petite form and she sucked in a sharp breath of air. "Mitsuru…"

"Mahiru,"

Spinning around, her lips were crushed by the intensity of his kiss. She felt as if he were trying to suck all of the Mahiru out of her, as if he must have it all or he would die. Lost to the strength of his emotions, she reacted as much as she could. Slipping her arms around him, he ran his hands down her ribs and stomach, fingers catching hold of the wait of her skirt.

"Mitsuru…" she muttered, lips bruised and slightly swollen. "Mitsuru, I…we…"

"Be quiet, Mahiru," he replied, "unless you're trying to object."

She stared into his eyes, a drug-like haze settling over her features. "No, Mitsuru. I love you."

Her fingers found the bottom of his shirt, and they both stood in a stalemate for a moment. Mitsuru knelt and kissed her stomach through her shirt, fingers undoing the clasp of her skirt. "Are you sure, Mahiru?"

Biting her lip, she nodded.

The skirt fell to the ground.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Misoka hazarded pressing his ear to the wall before he knocked. Akira, overabounding with energy, bounced up and down on the balls of his feet as he thought of seeing Mahiru and Mitsuru again.

"Dare I guess that they're busy?" Misoka muttered. He stepped away from the wall and closed his eyes. _"Mitsuru, Mahiru—you have to be somewhere. In three minutes, be presentable and ready to travel."_

There was a muffled squeak from the other side of the wall, and an angry sort of roar. Not much longer afterwards, the door flung open to reveal Mitsuru pissed beyond belief and Mahiru blushing ten shades of red.

"Hello Misoka, Akira. What brings you here?"

Misoka sighed. "Sadly, not good news. The Emperor Shirogane has gone missing, and we've received some news about _you_, princess. It seems that you're to be married…?"

Mahiru's eyes widened. "No…no!" she shook her head, putting her hands over her ears.

"Well, I hope nothing valuable's been lost recently. Certain events must take place before others, and I would be quite disappointed to learn that you hold no value for the law and order of things."

Mitsuru rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to stand here and be lectured by you. What do you need us for?"

"We need your help finding Shirogane," Akira explained. "Plus, a human's come calling at the Moon Palace for Mahiru. He brought reinforcements. We could sort of use your help to get it all cleaned up."

Mahiru nodded. "I'll go. Mitsu-chan?"

He sighed. "Don't call me that, koi. Let's get going,"

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

…as she blushes insanely…

Okay, so the mature content wasn't that bad…but I'm not used to writing it! Gack!

Anyway, plot will pick up after this. Sorry, no Meeting-Place proportions for this one. I'm keeping track of everything and getting it done with. Please stick with me and review to show your support!


	4. Chap 3: Games

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Chapter Three: Games

Mitsuru didn't like the Moon Palace. Sure, he supposed that it felt more home to him than Earth did…but his previous experiences there had permanently tainted his perceptions of it. He didn't like that they were just walking in the front door again…somehow, he feared that Mahiru would end up suffering here as she had before. This time, it was Mitsuru that took her hand and pulled her close as they walked through the halls.

The whispers of Lunar people followed their entire parade down to Oboro's room, where they would be briefed on the specifics of their mission. Mitsuru could only hear bits and pieces of it—rude, snobbish comments about his return from the dead and Mahiru's ancestry…

He wished suddenly that he could stop them all. Mahiru had told him that they made the Empress go insane with their whispers…he didn't understand why most Lunar people he met were kind and loving, and these seemed to be made of cruelty alone.

"Mitsuru, calm yourself," Misoka whispered. "Don't let them get to you."

The Tengu clenched his teeth. "I can't help it," he muttered. "I can't stand hearing those things."

Mahiru squeezed his arm and looked up at him, offering a small smile. "Don't listen to them, Mitsuru. You know the truth,"

The greeting hall of the palace seemed empty without any of the dignitaries they had met previously. Turning sharply down a small hallway, they reached a tiny room.

The door opened for them, and Oboro stepped out. He smiled warmly, ushering them inside and following behind. "I'm grateful that you agreed. This would be a hard task to accomplish on my own."

"Those…voices…" Mahiru said sadly. "How can anyone live with them?"

Oboro shrugged. "You learn not to hear them. Or, at least, those who really belong here do. To business, though. Lord Shirogane is missing, and we have no clues as to his whereabouts. We don't think that he's been kidnapped, and we don't think that he ran away. It would put the people eternally into your debt if you could find him."

"I already agreed to lead that team," Nozomu said, walking towards the group from behind Oboro. "I need Akira to accompany me, and possibly several others whom we are considering for the task. Misoka will be attending to other matters of the state with Mitsuru and Mahiru."

"Yes, sir."

Oboro smiled. "Mahiru, how have you been?"

"I've been okay, Oboro."

"Good. Well, I'll let you all go then. Please, good luck to you, and may you all return from this safely."

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Mahiru shut the voices out of her head. She focused on the beauty of the Palace and on Mitsuru as they walked through the halls, clinging to him as if he were her only lifeline. He didn't seem to mind, although she caught him smirking at her as they neared their destination. Misoka hadn't said a word since Oboro dismissed them, simply walking out of the room and down the hall.

She quickly realized that they were walking towards the princess' rooms, and her face turned a deep shade of pink. Mind flinging backwards to what had nearly occurred before Misoka and Akira collected Mitsuru and herself, Mahiru suddenly felt uncomfortably warm.

"Princess, Mitsuru, after you," Misoka said, stepping to the side of the door. Once they had entered, he closed it behind them and checked to make sure that it was securely shut.

"What the hell is going on, Misoka?" Mitsuru asked gruffly. "I thought they needed us to find Shirogane,"

"We do need you," Misoka explained. "But there are other matters to be taken care of first. The humans which have arrived seek an audience with the princess, and threatened the Lunar people with war if we didn't comply." He looked uncertain for a moment, and then raised his chin and continued. "Also, if I am correct in thinking that my arrival in your apartment stopped certain events from taking place, there is much that you don't know about the Lunar Race even now. Don't be too hasty in your actions."

Mahiru turned a deeper shade of red, and Mitsuru snorted. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that you can't _mate_ until the issue with the humans has been taken care of, and until you know the consequences of your actions," Misoka clarified. "For right now, we're going to focus on the humans. Princess, if you would like to change into something more…regal? You're going to be facing an important audience."

Mahiru nodded. "Right away, Misoka."

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

okay, review! Now! Click the button, or be cursed! YES, CURSED! Mwahahahaha!


	5. Chap 4: Meetings

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Chapter Four: Meetings

Nozomu didn't like what he was seeing.

In fact, it made him a little bit sick to his stomach.

"Nozo-chan? What's wrong?" Akira asked, sitting down beside him.

The two were currently running the Moonshine to the best of their abilities, with some help from several previously unemployed humans. Nozomu had been sitting in his room upstairs, listening to Mr. Bat, when it began to make sense.

He had sent Mr. Bat into the city several days before with the instructions to locate Shirogane. A little boy with horns sticking out of the sides of his head couldn't last very long in a normal crowd…so Nozomu and Akira had ruled out searching for him on the streets. They decided that someone must have taken him in…and they had sent the bat to look for them while they searched newspapers and listened to daily broadcasts for any mention of a horned boy wandering around.

With the search covered, they had begun to go through possible reasons for his flight from the Moon Palace. It seemed that there had been nothing wrong with the affairs of the state prior to his departure, and that there had been no abnormalities in his life whatsoever. The entire matter was impossible—

unless you counted love into the picture.

Nozomu laughed at himself and gave Akira a wide grin. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just being silly," he replied.

"Well, what was it about?" Akira asked, curious.

"I was thinking that the Emperor could have left because he fell in love with a human—but that's insane. He would never have even met one!"

Akira laughed as well. "Yeah…pretty silly. I'm gonna go back to cooking—yell if anything comes up, okay?"

Nozomu nodded. "Yeah, okay."

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

The gown fit Mahiru perfectly, as if it had been made specifically for her. It reached the floor, flowing and trailing around her like it was really water woven into her shape. Ornamental fish were embroidered onto the skirts and up onto her right shoulder, seeming to race through the shimmering water as they only could in her dreams. Her hair was flowing, reaching now just below her shoulder blades—she hadn't cut it after she met the Bandits, deciding to see what would happen if she let it grow. The gown gracefully accented her figure without pronouncing any one aspect too greatly. It would have cost a fortune on Earth, and never looked as magnificent.

Mitsuru whistled when he entered the room, his eyes trailing over her form. "Mahiru, you look amazing."

She jumped. "I didn't hear you guys come back in," she squeaked, blushing.

"Princess, you really look wonderful. I'm glad that our seamstresses could work with what they had." Misoka looked at Mitsuru. "We've got our other problem cleared up, Mahiru, so if you would follow me into the entrance hall?"

She nodded, taking Mitsuru's arm and blushing again. "So you're okay?" she asked. "With this entire human thing, I mean."

He shrugged. "Well, sure. What's going to happen, Mahiru? I don't think it's much to be worried about right now."

Mahiru blushed, hesitating before she asked her next question. "And…with Misoka?"

Mitsuru blushed as well, looking down at the floor. "That's all okay too. We just have to be careful."

She sighed, trying to get a hold of herself. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her mind was running at eight million miles per hour, wondering if she could somehow ease this situation into a peaceful solution between the Lunar Race and the humans.

Mitsuru suddenly began laughing, raising a hand to cover his mouth. Mahiru glared, putting her hands on her hips and sniffling. "I don't see what's so funny."

"You!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you look that serious in so long, it made me think of when I met you. I was laughing at myself,"

Mahiru giggled. "We were both pretty stupid," she replied.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

That was how Kaku Hanasu saw her—blushing with laughter, eyes filled with love, and absolutely glowing with beauty and happiness. If she hadn't entranced him through story alone, the image would have immediately won his heart. Blinded by what he wished to see, he conveniently forgot to make a connection between her mirth and the man at her arm.

"Princess Mahiru," he said, bowing.

She looked up at him in surprise, breaking her gaze away from the dark eyes of the turquoise-haired man at her side. Her eyes were wide and immense, swirling pools of ever-moving chocolate. The innocence of her gaze caught him off guard—he had been expecting a more haughty appearance. Her gown only topped the entrance—surely this was a princess of the Moon.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hanasu Kaku, eternally at your service. Accompanying me is Houbai Tomo, my personal assistant and secretary." He bowed again, taking her free hand and pressing his lips to it momentarily. This was the first time that he truly took note of the man at her left, who was glowering menacingly at him. "And you are…?" Kaku asked, rising.

"Suou Mitsuru. Mahiru's fiancée."

It was like a blow to the face. "Come again?"

The princess frowned at Mitsuru, elbowing him. "Mitsu-kun, don't be rude."

He rolled his eyes.

Kaku was frantic. "But…but, princess! Did you not receive the will of your grandmother? Our marriage has been arranged for years!"

Mahiru paled, gaze locking with Mitsuru's. "I…yes, I was aware of my family's wishes. I never intended to uphold them."

"I was told that you had been kidnapped by a ferocious demon, and I came to free you," Kaku explained. "I don't understand the meaning of—"

"She doesn't intend to marry you, human."

Mahiru cringed. "Mitsuru!" she hissed. "This has all been a misunderstanding, Hanasu. I am more than willing to sit down with you and your secretary and work something out. Please, don't engage in any hostilities here."

Kaku bowed once again. "I would be honored to negotiate with you, princess."

Mahiru shot a glare at Mitsuru before releasing his hand and taking Kaku's arm. Followed by Tomo, they drifted after Misoka towards an empty conference room.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

First--thank you jesusgirl883 for telling me that my second chapter repeated. I'm so sorry everyone, I replaced it with the real chapter that belonged there. I was editing and I must have replaced my original chapter with the wrong one! gomen ne!

thanks everyone that's been reviewing--you're all really encouraging. School ends tomorrow, and updates will flow like the wind onto the internet! yay!

review!


	6. Chap 5: Comfort Me

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Chapter Five: Comfort Me

Nozomu's ears perked up as the six o'clock news came on the TV. He was lying on a sofa, munching on some potato chips as he idly watched the screen.

"…and in other news, a mysterious sighting today. A panic was caused in a public mall due to the appearance of a deformed little boy—"

"AKIRA!" Nozomu yelled, bringing the werewolf into the room at a sprint.

"You found him?"

"He was last seen a few hours ago near Kyoto. Let's get going,"

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Mahiru walked out of the conference room with half of her previous confidence. Koku wouldn't settle for anything in compensation for her hand in marriage other than her hand in marriage again. Frustrated, tired, and wondering where Mitsuru had run off to, she had gracefully excused herself.

"Mitsuru!" she called, picking up her skirts and trying her best to run towards her rooms. "Mitsuru!"

He didn't answer, but a flurry of snide voices did. _Stupid princess, calling for the demon. The Tengu wasted our lives we will never forgive him. Outcasts both of you should be exiled from the Palace. Shirogane is weak we need new leadership Oboro doesn't know what to do. Power, we need power. Stupid princess, stop calling no one will answer. _

"Stop it!" she cried at them. "Mitsuru!" Mahiru screamed, slightly frantic now. "MITSURU!"

She tripped and began to crash to the ground, flinging out her arms in the hopes of grabbing a wall to catch herself. Powerful arms restrained her from meeting the ground, securing her above the hard wooden floor for a moment before flipping her around in a proper embrace.

With the same urgency, the same hunger, as before, Mitsuru claimed her mouth as his own. Breaking for breath, he wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Princess, princess, why do you cry?"

"Mitsuru…" she took a deep breath, pressing her face to his chest. "Would you hold me, my love? Please…please, don't let go."

"I won't, koibito. I promise."

Picking her up, he walked to a window and slid it open. With as much grace as she possessed in the water, he rose off the ground and into the sky. Cradling the most important thing as close to him as he could, he lost himself in the wind and her warmth.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Nozomu panted for air as he turned the corner. Right behind him, Akira sniffed the air loudly. "He should be here, Nozomu!"

"Right," the vampire replied, looking around.

They stood at the end of a long driveway in an urban area, only halfway transformed. Just as Nozomu had gotten there, he was sure that he had seen Shirogane whip around the side of the house. But what puzzled him was why the Emperor would run away from him.

"Akira, he's around the back. Let's ask nicely."

They reverted back to full human form and knocked on the door of the house. A young girl, perhaps only thirteen, answered the door. She looked horrified to see them, and lowered her head as they stared at her.

"Um…hello, my name is Akira. My friend here is Nozomu. We were wondering—"

"No!" she squeaked, slamming the door in their faces.

Nozomu was unfazed, but Akira had to blink several times to clear the spots from his vision.

"What do we—"

"Misoka is calling us," Nozomu muttered. "We have to go to the Moon Palace right away. We'll worry about this later, Akira. At least we found him."

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Mahiru opened her eyes as she felt the air rush past her head. She loved flying with Mitsuru when he was calm, as he was now. Her gown, flapping about—but not indecently—reminded her of the dream. The fish seemed to fly off the fabric and into the sky, dancing amongst the clouds.

"Mitsuru…"

He looked down at her. "Mahiru, we're almost back to the castle. Just…promise me that nothing's going to change this,"

"How could I ever let anything tear us apart? Koku is simply headstrong. I'll convince him to leave."

"If you need me…I probably shouldn't participate in your negotiations, Mahiru. But don't hesitate to ask for help."

She smiled. "I love you, Mitsuru,"

"Princess!" Misoka called, running towards them as they landed. "You're both needed, Oboro wants to confer with us."

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Nozomu didn't look forward to the scowl on Mitsuru's face or the worry in Mahiru's eyes when he explained that the Emperor had run and hidden from him. He didn't like Oboro's silent, pondering stare. He didn't appreciate Akira's uncharacteristic quietness.

He didn't like the way that Misoka was staring at him. He didn't feel like he belonged before the rest of them.

_Since when was I leader?_

"So Shirogane is serious," Oboro muttered. "I have new directions. I want Misoka to go back to Earth with Akira, and I want them to take Mitsuru. Nozomu will stay here with Mahiru, and I will personally assist in the resolution of the problem with the humans. As soon as it is taken care of, we will meet up with the rest of you on Earth. Expect us shortly."

Misoka gathered up Akira and Mitsuru without a word to Nozomu. Mitsuru and Mahiru said something sweet to each other before they were separated, and then there were only three left in the room.

"Tell me what's been happening, girlie," Nozomu said, sitting down next to Mahiru. "I hear that some humans have gotten themselves into quite a mess up here."

She sighed, giving him a pathetic look. "That's not even the start of it. This guy—Koku—decided that he was going to marry me a few years ago. Actually, my family had arranged the marriage, assuming that I hadn't been contacted by the Lunar Race. My grandma always knew what was going on—she set it up. So this guy is the one that my family picked, and he decided that he was going to go through with it. They told him that I had been abducted by demons—lord knows how they thought up that—and he decided to come and rescue me. Well, Mitsuru told him that we were going to be married, so I have to convince him to leave. Without harming anything."

"We're running out of time for that, Mahiru," Oboro cautioned. "Don't try to spare his feelings. There's only so much hospitality that you can show, princess."

She nodded. "Well…let's go talk to him, then."

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

review, please! What do you think of it so far? Is it going well? Anything you'd like to see?


	7. Chap 6: Demon Within

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Chapter Six: Demon Within

Koku couldn't wait for Mahiru to return.

All through negotiations, he had been watching her speak—not really listening, just absorbing her presence. He could describe the exact way that her mouth moved when she spoke, how she bit the inner corner of her bottom lip while she was thinking. Koku could communicate with foreigners to explain the complex tapping of her right foot in the air when she was bored. He had analyzed her walk, her smile, her sigh, the way that her hair fell when she moved…

Needless to say, if Koku could paint, he could paint a better replica of Mahiru than Da Vinci could paint the Mona Lisa.

She had told him that she needed to step out and speak with her collogues about the situation of his troops. He hadn't registered the reason, torn over the meaning of the words. When Mahiru left, he didn't move for what seemed like hours. He breathed in her scent until it had completely left the air.

Losing that final tie to Mahiru, he checked the floor for a fallen piece of hair or even a fingernail crescent. Koku's search was proven negative, and so he waited.

And waited.

For days, he suffered in the vast emptiness of the unnamed chamber which did not contain Mahiru. He was starving, about to die of thirst—but remained in the same place, with a tiny ray of hope that his angel would return.

The door slid open.

"Mahiru?" he asked, voice rasping. Ah, to speak again!

"No. My name is Nozomu. I'm here to speak on the princess's behalf. Listen, human. Mahiru wants to be here. She's going to marry Mitsuru. Nothing's going to change that. It would put many points in your favor if you withdrew your troops and didn't harm anyone—Mahiru hates all sorts of conflict and bloodshed."

"You've got to be lying. If she hates conflict and bloodshed, why is she marrying a bloodthirsty demon?"

Nozomu's eyes flashed. "Bloodthirsty? _Mitsuru?_ Ha!" he paused, looking at the floor. When his gaze returned to Koku, it was more…intense. Nozomu suddenly smiled at him, flashing two deadly-looking fangs.

Koku suddenly felt as if the walls were closing in on him. When had it gotten so warm in the chamber of his princess?

"No, Mitsuru's been avoiding conflicts lately. He doesn't like people that bother Mahiru. Now listen, human. He's been very understanding through this entire ordeal. He hasn't ripped off your head, and he hasn't set you on fire. Count yourself lucky, for now. However, if you continue to pursue Mahiru and you keep your troops in the capital, Mitsuru won't be as understanding."

Koku gulped.

Nozomu stood, bowing slightly. "I'll take my leave and allow you to think about that. The princess will be out for a few days, but when she returns, we'd all appreciate it if you had decided what to do. Please, feel free to accept our hospitality and remain here. I'll make sure myself that you get food and drink right away,"

Koku nodded.

"Good. Farewell, then."

Koku sighed.

Silly demon boy. All of those words for nothing. Koku was deaf to everything but the sound of the princess's voice.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Shirogane knew very well that there were people out looking for him. He had seen them, recognized his uncle's servants. The dog-boy had been there, along with the vampire. However…Shirogane had not seen the princess, and so he could think of no reason to reveal himself to his uncle's servants.

Meanwhile, he was perfectly content with Kirsa.

They had met several years before, while he was visiting his uncle in Kyoto. Shirogane had originally left the Moon Palace with the intention of visiting his first and only friend, but…somehow, his plans had changed.

Kirsa's home was so accepting, so warm, that he felt no need to return to his own home. She never tired of his stories of the Lunar Race, thinking that they were simply fairy tales. They had happy times together, far better than any that Shirogane could ever remember.

When the tengu landed in her backyard, those happy times ended.

Shirogane glared as Kirsa screamed in terror.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Mahiru paced back and forth in her room, wringing a handkerchief in her hands as she nervously awaited Nozomu's return. She hadn't bothered to change out of her gown yet, not realizing any more that she was wearing it.

It was a given fact that Koku wouldn't agree to withdraw simply. Mahiru couldn't see enough logic in him—in fact, she could only see blind headstrong lust behind his eyes, and it freaked her out.

When the door opened, she jumped. Nozomu smirked at her, ducking as she tried to throw her handkerchief at him. "Take it easy, Mahiru-chan. Koku's all taken care of for a couple of days, so let's go and find Shirogane."

Mahiru nodded. "Are you sure? He's not going to attack the people while we're gone?"

"Oboro can handle it," Nozomu said with a shrug. "Let's go, Mahiru. I've got a funny feeling that Mitsuru and Misoka are fighting again."

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

end!

J/k! new chapter coming up! Forecast for the future: Mitsuru/Mahiru lemon (even if it's only implied), Shriogane's confessions, Koku's decision, and some spiffy fighting! Review, please!


	8. Chap 7: Complications

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Chap 7: Complications

Mitsuru and Misoka were indeed fighting, though no one seemed to be in serious danger when Nozomu and Mahiru arrived. They were having a simple argument over the Emperor's disappearance—Mitsuru felt that, since they knew where he was, they should simply capture him and take him to the palace. Misoka felt that, since he was their Emperor, more effort should go into understanding his motives and speaking with him than force. Misoka maintained that Shirogane could have them all thrown in prison for simply picking him up and moving him.

Nozomu's arrival with Mahiru cut the argument short. Akira, sitting on the curb of Kirsa's subdivision while Misoka and Mitsuru argued on the sidewalk, bounded over to the newly arrived Bandits. Mahiru smiled at him and he gave her a summary of the argument being waged, sprouting his tail simply to wag it as he spoke.

"I thought that you'd get here too late. Mitsuru is all ready just to grab Shirogane and go home, but Misoka doesn't want to rush the Emperor."

Mahiru looked over Akira's shoulder to see the two boys glaring in their direction. She patted Akira on the head and sighed, gaze traveling to Kirsa's house in contemplation.

"Misoka, will Shriogane listen to any of us, do you think?" she asked.

Misoka frowned and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in thought. "Perhaps if we approach the house peacefully, so that we are all visible and he knows he is not trapped, he will see us. I cannot guarantee that he will listen to anything we say."

"So why do you think we should try to speak with him?"

"Shirogane is the Emperor. We owe him respect," Misoka said.

Mahiru nodded. It was true, after all. She didn't have the final word in the argument, but from what Akira had said, she needed to convince Mitsuru to go along with Misoka. Even if she did think it would be easier just to pick up the little Emperor and go home, she didn't want to sit in jail while Koku ran amuck in the Moon Palace. She doubted that being imprisoned would do much to resolve that situation…most likely, he would think that she was being held hostage and try to rescue her.

Joining the boys on the sidewalk, she reached a decision and looked up at Mitsuru. "I think that you should listen to Misoka," she said.

Mitsuru looked away from her, anger spilling over his face. "Somehow I knew you'd side with them."

Mahiru shook her head, tugging his arm to get his attention and distract him from his temper. "If we can get Shirogane back home safely, Koku will be easy to deal with. If we make him angry, we might have to fight to get away from the Palace. I don't want to start a war, Mitsuru."

The anger left his expression, though only briefly. It came back in full force, though Mahiru knew that he was only mildly irritated with her—if Mitsuru truly loved her, then he could see why they had to do as Misoka suggested.

She smiled at the rest of the Bandits. Misoka was still frowning, but began to give orders anyway. With Mitsuru placated for the moment, they had to decide what exactly they were going to do.

"I think that Nozomu and Akira will be unwelcome in the human residence. Both of you will remain in full sight from the house, though at a distance, to show that we're not a threat. Mitsuru should fall back as well, though I don't think he needs to be as far away as the others. Mahiru, Shirogane trusts you the most out of all of us—perhaps you should do the talking."

Mahiru nodded, stepping away from Mitsuru to comply with Misoka's orders. The Tengu was sulking, but he didn't argue…at least out loud. Mahiru knew that the faster they got Shirogane home, the faster she could resolve the problems in her family.

"Let's do this, then," she said.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Koku paced the room, wondering if the demons would force him back inside if he tried to leave. The vampire had promised that he was a guest until Mahiru returned, and said that he would be fed. Did that mean that they had him under surveillance?

Mahiru's betrayal unnerved him. Koku had been nothing but true to his unknown fiancée for the past several years—in fact, he had not so much as flirted with another woman since his grandmother had explained that he was to be engaged. Grandmother had also explained the world of demons to him, when she spoke of the princess that he would be wed to. Koku had fallen in love with the princess of his Grandmother's voice, and Mahiru fit the image perfectly. He knew that they were destined to be together, that they were…soul mates.

Obviously the demon boy had her under some sort of spell. If he could get Mahiru alone and show her how much he loved her, then there would be no need for any more negotiation. The purity of his heart would break the demon's spell, and Mahiru would be free, as she deserved to be.

In the unlikely event that she truly did not care for him, then Koku could see no reason not to free her. At least Mahiru would never fall into the trap of the demons again. Such a rare and delicate creature was not destined to be caught up in evil schemes.

If she weren't secretly in love with him, how would he break the spell? He knew that love could conquer anything—but how would he free her if there weren't love in the picture?

Koku was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but sometimes a clever idea wormed its way into his brain and stayed rooted there until he carried it through. He was noble, honest, and pure. Koku thought that he would be rescuing a lady in distress if he managed to kill the demon holding her hostage.

Was…what had she called him? Mitsu-kun? Was Mitsu-kun still in the Palace? The vampire had said that Mahiru was gone for a time…perhaps her demonic jailer was still within the walls of the Moon Palace.

A second clever thought snuck into Koku's mind. He had been introduced to no adult leader in the entire expanse of his stay in the Moon Palace. There had been no mention of an Emperor or Empress, as his Grandmother told him there would be. Grandmother had spoken of the Emperor and Empress as though she did not fear them…they would be no threat if he decided to take the Palace by force. Mahiru was removed from the premises, so she would be in no danger.

Koku cautiously slid open the door and stuck out his head. No, no one appeared to force him back into his prison. Security was lax.

If he could reach the outside of the palace, he could contact his family's reinforcements and collect their aid in rescuing Mahiru. They could destroy the demons once and for all. While Mahiru was removed from the capital of demonic activity, Koku could scour them from the plane of existence.

Those wormy ideas did prove useful at times. Koku would rescue Mahiru, no matter the cost.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Shirogane looked out the curtain of the front window. He was kneeling on Kirsa's couch, trying not to be seen. Kirsa was sitting on the floor, out of sight. If they decided to enter by force, he didn't want her hurt because of him.

His eyes widened in surprise as the princess approached the door, the other Bandits hanging slightly behind her. Mahiru had never seemed the type to lure anyone into a trap. Shirogane was both shocked and disappointed to see that she was as unscrupulous as all the others.

"Shiro-chan, who's there?" Kirsa asked quietly, her voice shaking in fear.

He glanced down at her, letting the curtain fall back into place. "Kirsa-chan, they're not bad people, but I don't know what they intend as of yet. Stay hidden until I say it's okay to come out, all right?"

She nodded, amber eyes wide with fear. Her chocolate hair was short, like Mahiru's had been when she first came to the Moon Palace. Shirogane looked down at his first friend for a moment, and then stood.

"Emperor Shirogane?" Mahiru called, knocking on the door. "It's Mahiru. Please open the door. I'd like to speak with you."

He stared at the handle, knowing her hand was on it outside. If he so much as turned the lock, she would enter the house uninvited. Shirogane cast a sour look in the direction of her voice and turned away, glancing at Kirsa briefly to verify that she was still out of sight.

"Emperor Shirogane, we know that you're here. We just want to know why," Mahiru tried again. "Please, Emperor. Everyone at home is worried."

Shirogane leaned against the door, shaking his head though she couldn't see him. "No one at home is worried, princess," he responded. "And I am not leaving this house."

Mahiru sighed loudly. "Emperor, there are matters at the Palace that only you may attend to. If you would simply see business done, you could return here as you pleased. Oboro is worried."

Shirogane laughed shortly. "What business is there that my uncle cannot attend?"

She was silent for a moment, and Shirogane thought she might have left. Perhaps she was deeply in thought? Had he done it? Was she convinced?

He turned, pulling up a stool to see outside. Kirsa remained obediently hidden. Shirogane was surprised to see no one on the porch, and no trace of Mahiru at all. He tried to look up and down the street as best he could, and still saw no sign of the Bandits.

There was a noise behind him, and Shirogane turned to look at the house. Kirsa had hiccoughed.

When he turned back to look outside for the Bandits, something knocked the handle entirely off Kirsa's door. Shirogane fell backwards, landing on the carpet in an undignified fashion as the door swung open. The Tengu stood in the frame, fully transformed. Kirsa screamed before Shirogane could react, drawing Mitsuru's attention away from the Emperor.

While he was distracted, Shirogane picked up his stool and braced it before him, running towards the Tengu's legs. He crashed into the older demon and took him to the ground, falling on top of him. Mitsuru swore as he hit the pavement, curling slightly at the attack of the stool. Before Shirogane could stand, hands had encircled him and lifted him free of the Tengu.

Mahiru held him tightly to her, so that he couldn't wiggle free of her grasp. "Emperor, Emperor, we mean no disrespect, but it's time to come home now," she said.

Mitsuru had curled into a ball, rubbing his shins with one hand. "Bastard," he muttered.

Mahiru frowned down at him. "Even if you're hurt, you shouldn't call Emperor Shirogane names," she scolded. "Will you be okay?"

Mitsuru nodded.

"Let us depart," Misoka said, from the side of the house. Shirogane thrashed to one side, trying to break Mahiru's grip.

He froze at the voice in the doorway.

"Let Shiro-chan go!" Kirsa exclaimed. Mahiru's knees suddenly gave way, sending her crashing to the ground with the Tengu. She tightened her grip on Shirogane as she fell, gasping as she hit the pavement. In the doorway, Kirsa was wielding a broom. She had apparently hit Mahiru behind the knees with it.

Mitsuru grabbed her before she could beat either of them over the head with the handle of the broom, causing her to drop her weapon in surprise. Kirsa struggled as Shirogane had, thrashing about. Mitsuru was stronger than Mahiru, and Kirsa's struggles did nothing.

"Perhaps we will all be going to the Moon Palace," Misoka amended. "Princess, are you hurt?"

Mahiru nodded. "I think I skinned my knees," she said. Mitsuru looked as though he was about to bop Kirsa over the head. Luckily, Mahiru stopped him before he did. Even if she had kidnapped them, Shirogane had to admit that Mahiru was still the same honest person she had always been. "But I'm okay," she said before Mitsuru did anything.

Kirsa stopped struggling, just as Shirogane had. "My mom will call the police!" she said.

Mahiru shook her head. "We're going to get all of this straightened out before then, right Emperor Shirogane?"

He sighed. "I suppose."

They departed for the Moon Palace, both children being restrained respectively.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Review! I finally updated! Aren't you happy?


	9. Chap 8: Time Limits

Disclaimer: if I could own CM, the only part of it that I would really want for keepers would be the font they use on the cover. Keep Mahiru and Mitsuru, keep Akira and Nozomu—I want the font, and that's it.

My first CM fic ever—please be kind. It's going to be humorous, and it's obviously going to be romantic…so bare with me. Expect rather slow updates…at least until after next Thursday (and maybe next Monday)—that's when all the obligatory stuff in my life ends and I'm left with the summer to myself.

Capture Me Care for Me:

Shirogane has gone missing, and it looks like the Moon Bandits may be the only ones able to locate the Emperor. And with things getting serious with Mitsuru and Mahiru, what will happen when a human suitor turns up? Three years after the series.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Chap 8: Time Limits

Mahiru held onto the little Emperor as the Bandits approached the Moon Palace, grateful that he didn't kick or try to twist away from her. At her left, Mitsuru was holding Shirogane's little friend, Kirsa. The girl was cute, probably about Shirogane's age. She seemed like a regular, authentic earth kid. Mahiru wondered how and why Shirogane had befriended her.

When they arrived, the Moon Palace was chaos. The evil voices in the halls were silent--in fact, the palace was so quiet that Mahiru's ears rung with the roaring absence of noise. Nothing in the immediate area so much as shifted...but far off, Mahiru could hear the sound of drums.

Shirogane turned his head to look up at her as best he could. "Put me down, Mahiru." he commanded. She did so without thinking, and he took several steps away from the Bandits to regard his empty Palace. "What's happened while I was gone?" he demanded, turning towards them.

Misoka cleared his throat. "We've been searching for you, Emperor, for many reasons. I believe that the absence of Oboro and the others is due to Mahiru's problem more than the others, which can wait for now. I think that the Palace has been attacked by humans while we were away."

Shriogane glared up at Mahiru. "What have you done?" he asked.

"Oi," said Mitsuru, releasing Kirsa. She didn't fall, but her landing on the floor wasn't graceful either. "It's not Mahiru's fault. This bastard came here from out of nowhere and demanded we give her to him."

"He thinks we're betrothed," Mahiru explained. "He was threatening war earlier, but...I thought that he wouldn't start one while we were gone." She hung her head, shoulders bending towards one another. "I was wrong," she said. "I'm sorry."

Shirogane glanced at Kirsa, who was standing in the hall with her mouth hanging open. Mahiru did not see them, but tried to keep tears from building in her eyes. If anything happened to Orboro while they were away, it would be her fault. She thought Koku was too lovestruck and stupid to actually attack the Moon Palace. Her mistake may have cost her friends their kingdom and one of her mentors his life.

The Emperor took charge of the situation, strangely. "Misoka, you and the Bandits will locate any survivors that you can in the Palace. So far, we haven't seen any bloodshed. When you're done with the sweep, you will escort Kirsa back to her home. Mahiru, you will stay with me and explain to my friend what she has seen here. After these necessities are taken care of, we'll decide what we're going to do."

Misoka accepted the order and turned to comply, quietly directing each Bandit towards a seperate wing of the Palace. Mitsuru glared at Shirogane for a moment, then looked up at Mahiru. When his eyes met hers, they softened. She took a deep breath and batted the tears out of her eyes. Crying now would be stupid--she had to repair what damage was already done. At least Mitsuru would be here to protect her when she had to confront Koku again.

"Now," Shirogane's voice said, demanding Mahiru's attention from Mitsuru. He turned, slowly stalking in the direction Misoka directed him. "You will explain to Kirsa that she is not dreaming, Mahiru."

She looked at the little girl. Kirsa was handling herself fairly well, to tell the truth. Mahiru brushed away the last of her trepidation and resolved herself to do what she could where she was.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Koku smiled as he looked over his progress. Yes, it had been as easy to take the Moon Palace as he thought it would be. He was worried that, when he rounded up everyone that he found on the premises, including the shadow-people with the irritating voices, he did not find a leader. The closest he came was an old man that told him repeatedly he was not the Emperor, but would serve in his place as hostage or martyr if Koku deemed such a display necessary.

Faced with a dilemma, he had to decide how best to accomplish his goal. As it stood, Koku could not gaurentee that Mahiru would be forever freed from the evil kidnapping demons that plagued her.

Thus, he called his good cousin Akusai (a name in Japanese that, when translated to English, means "Evil Genius"), and asked for his aid in securing the Palace.

Akusai, tragically true to his name, was as good as a tactician and battle-hardened warrior that Koku was likely to find on his list of acquaintences. He enjoyed spending all his free time in his parent's basement playing mortal-combat type video games, when he wasn't hard at work in the local pet-supply mart. At the prospect of actually strapping a sword to his side and appearing in authentic armor to direct a battle, he nearly peed himself.

But all that, Koku was blisfully unaware of. To him, Akusai was an abso-freaking genius. He was mean, he was bloodthirsty, he was effective. All that Koku needed now was Mahiru at his side, and his conquest of the Moon Palace would be complete. Happily, Akusai told him that they would be running a third sweep of the Palace, to check for any people that might have escaped all their previous sweeps. He mentioned nothing about his desire to set the building on fire, skewer the captives with long spears, and peg them in the ground like a grotesque picket fence around the blaze.

No, no...that would have scared Koku too much. He would have sent his cousin home. For now, the mastermind had to deal with the idiot. When he saw the beautiful girl that the moron probably wasn't even worthy of, he would decide whether or not to take her for himself, and decide if he was going to do the bit with the fire after that.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

Kirsa took the explaination pretty well, in Shirogane's mind. Mahiru was the obvious canidate for explaining to an earth girl the workings of the Moon Kingdom and the creatures located there. She experienced the same sort of introduction just years before, when she first met the Bandits and was drawn into imperial politics.

Shirogane paced back and forth as each Bandit returned to the hall they had all arrived in, their searches turning up nothing. Misoka was the last to return, after scouring his wing from top to bottom for any evidence of struggles or invaders. But like the rest, he was forced to admit that he returned without anything. Shirogane observed their returns and was not surprised at the lack of evidence, but he could tell that it was bothering Mahiru more and more. When everyone stood and awaited his next orders, he turned to Mitsuru.

"Tengu," he said simply. Mitsuru reacted in his usual bristling manner, glaring at his young Emperor. "What manner of person is Lord Koku of Earth?" he asked.

Mitsuru took a deep breath to explain. Shirogane saw the other Bandits look from one to another in amazement--usually, that sort of question would be directed at Misoka for the best possible answer. But Shirogane did not want to act rationally. They were at war, not engaging in espionage. He needed someone to give him biased information about their enemy, someone hotheaded and rash that wouldn't mind a battle. Of course, Shirogane did not intend to fight himself, but he would oversee the retailation of the Bandits against the invaders. From their services in the past, he was fairly certain that they were capable enough of handling a single human.

"Koku isn't smart," Mitsuru bit out. "He only hears what he wants to. He doesn't think rationally."

Shirogane nodded. "I imagine someone told him that demons were bloodthirsty and evil," he speculated out loud.

Mahiru stepped forward. "Emperor," she said, voice pleading. Shirogane looked up at her, if only due to his confusion at the tone of her voice. "Koku doesn't mean any harm," she explained. "He was told that I've been kidnapped. He thinks that he's rescuing me. Please, if you allow me to speak with him, I might be able to arrange the return of Oboro and the others without bloodshed."

The Emperor considered her offer.

"No," Mitsuru said, stepping towards Mahiru. "It's walking into his hands. That's exactly what he wants you to do."

Mahiru glared at him. "Mitsuru," she snapped. Shirogane never heard her irritated before, but speculated silently that the years past may have changed her--or at least, her treatment of the Tengu. "He's not planning anything, and you know it."

Mitsuru glared back. "I do know it," he replied. "I know that he wants to get you away from us."

She took a step towards him. "And do what?" she demanded.

"And keep you away from us."

Mitsuru and Mahiru turned as one to stare open-mouthed at Akira. He was half-transformed, as he liked to be, and his ears drooped in response to their wrath. "Why?" Mahiru asked.

Akira shrugged. "Because he'd think he was saving you," he said.

Mahiru frowned. "How do any of you know that he wants to save me?"

Misoka now stepped forward. "Mahiru, we all spoke with him before we collected you. He told us that much,"

She was defeated. Shirogane took charge, and brought the topic back around. "We need to determine if we will speak with him, or attack."

Mahiru spun to face him, anxious. "Please, let me talk with him," she said.

The Emperor consented, despite the glares that Mitsuru angled towards him. "If that fails, we will attack," he decided. "And now, we will return Kirsa."

She had watched all the arguments and orders being given with quiet interest, standing out of the line of verbal fire. When Shriogane mentioned her name, she calmly approached. He was gratified to notice that she didn't hesitate or worry about addressing an Emperor--their friendship might survive, then. The girl would be returned and kept from whatever war would emerge, and the Emperor could only hope that, when they next spoke, she would be the same Kirsa he had befriended.

(Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki) (Tsuki)

the writing bug fell upon me, and so write I did. though, to be fair, I should explain that the reason for my slow updates are not because I have no interest, but because I've been devoting a lot of time to serious writing of my own. please, bear with my sluggish continuation of these stories...since, come summer, I should have enough time to finish them. mostly.


End file.
